Exposed
by PLacIDwiCkedNEss
Summary: Five years after Naraku is defeated and the jewel purified Kagome is just starting to get back into the swing of her normal life in her era. Unfortunately her past catches up with her and the demons are in danger of being exposed. KagxNara


**Ok first off I have changed my pename. I used to be sesshomari, but I got tired of it and felt a change was needed. If you have read any of my previous stories then you will realize that I have deleted all of them. That is not the plan for this one. I plan to finish it. I have a great interest in this story, and seeing as how I am older I have a longer attention span :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha that is all Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my own made up character. Of course I have character names that are based off characters from the manga/anime.**

**Also before we start I apologize ahead of time for any grammar mistakes that you may find. I do not have a beta, but I have gone over the chapter myself. Of course there is always the possibility that I did not catch a few mistakes.**

**Enjoy :}**

* * *

Un enemigo novio?

Capitulo: Uno

Here she stood in front of this very high building. One of the tallest buildings here, and she, Kagome Higurashi, was standing in front of it. She had finally gotten a job. She didn't think she would be able to achieve this goal. After all the times she had to stay out of school because of the feudal era she didn't think she would be going anywhere with her life, but finally after she had been sealed off from the well, never to return again, she had jumped back into her studies. It was all she could do to keep her mind off of Inuyasha and the feudal era. Many times she had caught herself wondering how Miroku and Sango turned out. Wondering how Shippo was doing without her. Trying to visualize how Kouga and Ayame's life would be like. Crying over Inuyasha; fearing that he would have found some one else. The only happy thought that she could bring from thinking of the feudal times was that at least it was happy and no longer plagued by Naraku's evil taint. She shook her head of thoughts from the feudal ere and smiled. After 5 long years she was 21 and she had nailed herself a job. Right here, at this big, tall building. She couldn't believe that she had finally done it, but she had. She took a deep breathe before walking in the building and as soon as she stepped inside her smile fell from her face. Her eyes widened. She could not believe it. This had to be a mistake. It was impossible! How did she miss this? She stared at everyone that passed her with wide eyes. They all appeared human from the outside, but it was clear that she was mistaken. This tall building, the building at which she now worked, was filled with demons. Oddly enough none of the demons had any weird markings on their body, their hair color were normal, and their eyes were normal as well. They had to be using something to cover their true identities. She looked at the lady at the front desk as she walked towards her. She looked at her closely. She didn't look familiar at all, but she was definitely demon. Once Kagome reached the front desk the lady looked at her oddly.

"Can I help you?" The demoness asked. She watched Kagome with the utmost scrutiny. Kagome wasn't surprised. As soon as she stepped in the building her miko powers went on full alert. Every demon in the building could tell that she was in there. They never got too close to her, they didn't even make eye contact. Either they were really frightened, or they were very wary. She was pretty sure it was the second one.

"Yes, I'm the new secretary for Mr. Kumo." Kagome says being civil. She didn't know if she could trust this demon, but why ruin a possible friendship? The demoness smiled at her.

"Oh yes. I'll take you right up there." Kagome blinked. Well who was going to tend to the front desk? Kagome didn't bother to ask out loud seeing as how the demoness was already heading towards the elevator. Once they got in Kagome noticed that the building had a lot of floors, 15 to be exact. They were going to the 6th floor. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." The demoness hints kindly.

"Oh. How rude of me. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome says. It wasn't like her to be so rude. Maybe being around a demon after so long was messing with her head. The demoness smiled.

"Well my name is Junsei Komayaka. It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled. She seemed like a very friendly person. Before they could say anything else the elevator door opened and Junsei quickly stepped out and began walking down the hall. Shivers crawled up her spine and gut clenched as shew stepped off the elevator. The demonic aura was overbearing as it seemed to crush on her windpipe. She took as shaky breathe as she took it all in. The aura was tainted. There was no doubt in her mind that this particular demon was a bit twisted.

"Are you alright?" Junsei asked with an understanding smile. Kagome hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking. She quickly nodded before catching up with Junsei. Junsei seemed satisfied and continued the walk down the hallways. The wallpaper was done neatly in colors of black and red. Not very comforting colors, but the combination was still nice. Not her favorite though. They walked down the hall until they reached an oak door. The demons that walked past her looked at her with pure curiosity in their eyes. How odd. She was sure that they haven't been this close to a miko in a while, so shouldn't they at least be on guard? Through the door was an unoccupied desk and across the room was another door. Junsei walked up to the door and knocked lightly before opening the door enough to stick her head through. "Your new secretary is here Mr. Kumo." She says brightly. The voice that answered ran through her ears and she immediately classified it as familiar. It rang through her head like a warning. She knew this man, and she knew he was not pleasant. Her mind was already preparing herself. She grew tense and was reluctant to go any further, but she has to. "Alright just go in and he'll take it from there." Junsei says.

"Thank you Ms. Komayaka." Kagome says respectfully. Junsei smiles before shaking her head.

"Call me Junsei." She says before walking out the door. Kagome was left alone to her thoughts. She sighed before knocking on the door quietly, but with confidence. She knew how sensitive demon ears could be. He didn't say anything but she quietly opened the door anyway to poke her head inside much like Junsei. He wasn't facing her. He was looking through a filing cabinet and she could not see his face, for he had long dark hair. Of course that could just be a ruse. She saw him pause in his search, but other than that he did not move.

"I'm your new secretary Kagome Higurashi." Kagome says.

"Of course you are. Come in and close the door." Kagome did as she was told, but felt ill at ease. His aura was messing with her senses. It had been years since she's sensed another demon, and to sense one so strong was almost overwhelming. "Now miko, its been a while." He says. Kagome was not confused. The more he spoke the more she was positive that she knew this demon. "It's been well over 500 years, for me. I'm sure it's only been a couple of years for you. Of course if I knew this back then we wouldn't be standing here." She wanted to scan his features but knew it would be useless. Every demon in this building had found a way to hide their true appearances. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me?" He asked. She stayed silent as she scanned her mind. It was years ago, but she was certain that she could not have forgotten that easily. And then he laughed. Her eyes widened and it all came in to place. That laugh was unmistakable. No one could imitate that laugh. That laughed haunted her dreams at night.

"Naraku." It came out as a whisper. She was shocked. How could he be sitting right there in front of her, as her employer? Then came the disbelief. She had watched as Inuyasha dealt the final blow to finish him off. Naraku was supposed to be dead...finished. She narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he? How dare he try and act as her employer? He knew who she was from the beginning. To think that her hard work had finally paid off! She had only gotten the job because he wanted to rub it in her face that she had failed. And that was when the guilt came in. She never finished her job. More people had to have suffered by his hands after she left. She was sitting at home relaxing while some one could have been killed by Naraku's hand. The hand they had thought to be nonexistent. She wondered how the 500 years had been now. She had failed them.

"Very good. I knew you were the brains of your vile group." He said with a sly smirk on his face. Kagome glared at him. He chuckled. "Surprised to see me?" No of course not. He had never perished in front of her eyes well over half a century ago.

"You are supposed to be dead." She says. What else could she do? Answer his question? Definitely not.

"Well sadly, you all failed in that department. I lived...though barely. My most loyal servant Kanna managed to carry me away so that I may regenerate my body. I kept my human appearance...surprisingly. Apparently I wasn't as weak without the jewel as you all thought I would be. I am still powerful. I managed to stay hidden until about ten years ago when I heard about this place. Of course the main guy running this place does not like me much, but he felt that he had to keep his enemies very close and let me work here. Of course everything I do is under surveillance...so don't worry you're safe. He wouldn't have let me hire you if he didn't feel that you'd be safe around me. Every decision I make here has to be ran by him before I can actually put it into motion." Naraku explained. Kagome was indeed curious. Whoever it was that owned the business is obviously a demon. He is a demon that knew who Naraku was. She was indeed wondering who he was.

"Who is he?" Kagome asked. Naraku laughed.

"Mr. Gin Kikensei is the head of this half the building, while Mr. Kin Kikensei runs the other half of the building." Naraku says to her with amusement in his voice. Kagome raises an eyebrow. It was an odd way to split a business.

"I mean their real names _Mr. Kumo_." She says with sarcasm. Naraku laughs. She shivers. It never failed.

"Touche. It's simply a cover up. Who would want to work with a guy who's name is Naraku?" He asks completely serious. She wouldn't. Kagome sighed.

"I most certainly wouldn't have even bothered to come." Kagome says.

"Really?" He says with dripping sarcasm. Kagome rolls her eyes. He was really starting to get on her nerves. Nothing about this situation was natural. Of course everything supernatural had to happen to her. She always did have a knack for attracting the unwanted.

"Just answer my question." she says.

"Very well. Your dog and Sesshomaru are the owners of Kikensei corporation. Honestly I'm a bit surprised you didn't know. Surely that hanyou would've went to see you by now." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was hurt. She had been moping around, crying every time she thought about the feudal era, thinking that she would never see Inuyasha ever again and he was _running a business!_She couldn't believe this! Sesshomaru she could understand, seeing as he didn't know exactly which time period she was from or where she lived and didn't care much about her regardless, but Inuysha! Inuysha knew better! He knew which time period she lived in. He knew where to find her, and yet he couldn't waste any of his precious time in coming to see her. Of course this all could be a lie as well. Naraku was the one providing her with the information here. This could be apart of an elaborate scheme to get back at them. As if he read her mind he spoke.

"If you do not believe me I can prove it to you." Naraku stated with a smug expression. Kagome looked at him with suspicion. It was Naraku after all.

"How so?" She wondered.

"I told you I have to run everything by _Mr. Kikensei_ before I do anything, which means that I have to personally take you up there so that he knows that you are here. Not that he doesn't already know. I noticed as soon as you walked into the building." He then stood up and walked past her to the door. "Shall we?"

Kagome took the time to think about it. Should she trust him? He was evil and this could be a part of a larger plan, but then again it could be the truth. She wasn't daft enough to give up her only chance of finding out if her past had finally caught up with her. With that note she followed him as he walked out the office towards the elevator. He was silent during the ride up. Mr. Kikensei has an office on the very top floor, which was smaller than the others, you could tell just by looking at the building outside. the top of the building narrowed until it formed a tip at the was kind of long ride on the elevator from the 6th floor all the way to the 15th. Once the doors opened you could see the sunlight. She stepped off the elevator only to stare at a wall. To the left at the end of the hallway was a window that she could only assumed stretched all the way around the whole floor after she looked down the right and saw the window. Naraku walked towards the left and once he got to the window took a right. The windows did indeed stretch all the way to the end and appeared to wrap around and keep going. Before they got to the end there were double doors all alone in this hallway. They were large oak doors with two crescent moons facing the other. Well they weren't blue... she was beginning to doubt Naraku; he wasn't one for telling the truth, and when he did tell the truth it was for his benefit and usually ended with some one getting hurt. Naraku didn't even bother to knock, he simply walked in. Kagome reluctantly followed him in. Somebody failed in the manners department.

"I do not have all day Naraku I hope you are not wasting my time." The black haired man sitting at the desk says without looking up. Naraku laughs at the man before motioning Kagome over. She complied with a glare. It only amused him, you could tell by the smirk on his face.

"You know why I'm here. The little miko finally decided to join the party." He tells the black haired man who raised his head and Kagome knew that Naraku was not lying to her. His face was still very angular. His ears were less pointy but his hair was still straight, long, and glossy. His eyes were hazel instead of amber. The stripes and crescent moon on his face were gone, but she still knew who he was. It was hard to miss.

"Miko." He says with a nod of his head. She gave a nod back. She couldn't believe this. She began to think about Inuyasha. It wasn't a happy thought at all. It seemed that he had failed to fill her in. "I have to admit I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't bring you here. He's lacking in his responsibilities." Kagome didn't have a response to that. She was hurt.

"Exactly what did I miss?" She wanted to know. He raised an eyebrow, so she elaborated. "Why is it that I could never sense any demons until I stepped into this building for the past five years?" That has been bugging her ever since she stepped into the place.

"I'm not so sure why you haven't sensed the demons outside the building, I guess they have never went your way, but I have this building set up so that no miko's will be able to sense us." He explains. Kagome nods, she wasn't really surprised. Sesshomaru always found ways to do things that others thought were impossible. "It's been five years since you last stepped into the feudal era?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

"Why is it that I couldn't sense demons before I stepped into the well? I mean, even when I came to visit my family I couldn't sense any demons. Why?" She was just full of questions. She had to understand this situation.

"Well miko, when you made the wish for no more unnecessary suffering you involuntarily created a new world for demons. Demons for years had caused suffering for humans, so the jewel created a new world for demons. It took me hundreds of years to figure out a way back into the human world, for the demon world was falling apart. The demons did not like the change, it felt like a prison to them. Demons are naturally vicious creatures." Kagome snorted. Understatement of the year. "Without the humans to terrorize, they began to terrorize each other. It started a war. The demon world was split into the two sides, and then it somehow turned into a racist thing. Certain types of demons were pinpointed out to be a dangerous type...typically the emotion and elements demons. Other demons were afraid that they were too powerful and attacked them. They had reasons, the emotions and elements demons were planning to take over. The other demons had soon found out and banned together. Finding a way out of the makai was a big thing, the demons could finally focus on something else. The demons that wanted to get away from the war on both sides all work here. This is their only escape, all those except for Naraku and his horrid creatures." Naraku chuckled at this. "They were in hiding for a long time. I had no idea where he was until he showed up here. I have him working here to keep an eye on him, I do not trust him." It was silent as Kagome took in all that information. By ending one war she had started another... way to go! She deserved a pat on the back. She heaved an exasperated sigh.

"So...why is the building split into to two sections?" Kagome wondered.

"The war is still going in the makai. The demons that come to work here bring conflict with them. We have lost a couple of demons here because of their petty conflict. It was necessary to split them up to prevent anymore deaths. So I took the emotions and elements while Inuyasha took everyone else. It also seems that I get a few extras. Naraku and his cretins and you. Most demons would try to kill all of you on sight." Kagome blinked in surprise. It was hard to imagine others wanting to kill her. Though she supposed she shouldn't. She could understand why they would hate her. Everything was her fault. The demons felt caged in. Of course they would despise her. She was the reason for their suffering. The reason why Naraku became so powerful was because she had broke the jewel. The reason why they were stuck in a totally different world was because of a wish she made on said jewel. And the reason why they were going through a war was because of said world. It was a chain reaction. Everything was all her fault.

"That sill doesn't answer my first question." Kagome realized. "Why can I suddenly sense demons in my time now?"

"Well since the demons were in the makai by then most miko's powers were dormant. Once you were pushed down that well your miko powers were activated. Since I am allowing more and more demons to come through I'm sure miko's will start to feel the effects of their powers being activated once they pass this building. I've already sensed a few spikes of miko powers come and go. You were different. When your miko powers spiked it also consumed and filled this whole building with an enormous amount of power. I have already been warned by about fifteen demons since you stepped into this building. They are worried and curious. It is odd for mikos of this time to have such enormous power." Enormous power? Her? She thought not."Regardless, you work for me now, partnered with Naraku. I personally think that's a good idea. No matter how much of a coward he is, he is an asset to the business, and isn't doing his job right now. You will accompany him to the annual ball at the end of the month. Now go get started." Sesshomaru bent his head over his paper work in a clear dismissal. Accompany Naraku? To a ball? Was he mad?She didn't have too much time to dwell on her thoughts for she was shuffled out of the room and taken to the elevator.

"Would you care to visit your dog? He's right on the other side of this hallway." Naraku offered. Kagome glared at him. Of course she wanted to see Inuyasha, but she was too angry to do so. So she stepped onto the elevator and Naraku, chuckling, followed her. She pressed the six and watched as the door closed. Sesshomaru was always a good judge of character. He was a very perceptive person, and she trusted his judgement. Oddly she was quite happy to be here. It felt as if she fit in here. Here with the abnormal. The thought only made her angrier with Inuyasha. The door opened and she saw the red and black hallways.

"What's with the color scheme?" Kagome was simply curious. The colors weren't exactly professional and they were frightening colors. Used to express evil. Need she say more?

"They are relaxing to me. I like being in the dark." Naraku told her honestly. Kagome raised an eyebrow. She knew he liked being dark and evil, but sitting in the dark?

"Why?" She blurted out without thinking.

"Why so curious?" Naraku asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"It's in my character I guess. What...are you going to say curiosity killed the cat or something?" Kagome asked with a shrug.

"That's not true. Being curious is key to being successful, being stupid is what killed the cat." Naraku says as they got to her desk. Naraku went into his office as Kagome sat down in her chair, wondering what to do next. Naraku then came out with a stack of papers. "I need you to go over this paper work and file them onto my file records." Naraku says turning to go back into his room but stopped before he went in. "Oh and call Mr. Akogi and tell him that I need to speak with him. The numbers to all the offices are in that drawer there." He then went in his room and closed his door. Kagome sighed before first deciding to call Mr. Akogi. She wondered what his real name was and briefly speculated why Naraku didn't just say his real name. As she pulled out the guide with the office numbers on it she knew why. Of course their real names weren't on the guide so if he just told her his real name then she would never find that person on the directory. Of course that did not stop him from telling her the name and the new found alias, but he just had to be a dick about everything. Kagome soon found Akogi in the directory and pushed the necessary buttons that went to Mr. Akogi's secretary's desk.

_'Mr. Akogi's office.'_ She heard a female voice say. She spoke very softly, you almost had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, Mr. Kumo would like to speak with Mr. Akogi as soon as possible." Kagome responded pulling out a notebook to write down that this task has been accomplished.

_'I shall send Mr. Akogi the message immediately.'_Kagome thanked the girl before hanging up. Kagome then turned on her computer, making a new password for herself immediately. She easily found the records since it was labeled as Mr. Kumo's records, and noticed that it was all in alphabetical order. She wondered if he did this on his own or if he had a previous secretary. Regardless she began going over the files writing down any important details before filing them in the records. It was a lot of files and after she finished about eight her door opened. She looked from her computer and almost laughed at _Mr. Akogi's_ expression...almost.

"Miko? Working for Naraku? You must be humiliated." Hakudoushi said to her. Kagome glared at him.

"Just go and talk with him as he instructed." Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow before smirking at her.

"You filled out over the years miko." He then went in Naraku's office without knocking. Kagome felt heat rise to her cheeks. Was he just..._checking_her out? Kagome shook it off and blamed it on him trying to humiliate her further.

* * *

"You never informed of the miko working for you." Hakudoushi said once the door was firmly closed. Naraku did not look up from the computer screen.

"It would've spoiled the surprise." Naraku said sarcastically. "You know now, so why does it matter?"

"It just took me by surprise. She's really filling out that shirt." Hakudoushi said with a thoughtful look on his face. Naraku raised an eyebrow and looked at his protege with amusement on his face.

"So? Are you going to make her _Mrs. Akogi _now? You've seen women with bigger breast." Naraku tells him. Hakudoushi laughed out loud.

"What do I look like...a pansy?" Hakudoushi asked. "I did the task you wanted me to complete. Yajuu is becoming a nuisance. He's beginning to build an enemy business and he has sent out a team that has retrieved an odd item. It appears to be a piece of glass. I'm not positive as to what it is from but I know that it affects demons astoundingly. He can control weaker demons and he has knocked stronger demons unconscious. It seems that he is trying to figure out if it has an affect on miko's, but the mikos he find are not strong enough. There aren't enough dangerous demons in this era to test that theory. In fact, I do believe the only miko that is powerful enough would be the one sitting at the desk in front of your office." Naraku took in this information without a word. He seemed to be thinking about this.

"We obviously have the upper hand. He doesn't know where a powerful miko is, we have her. He doesn't have stronger forces than we do, but that can also be a bad thing once he finds out. He'll cause trouble for the business and could very well start a battle...a war, and alert the humans to our existence. They are not ready for it yet." Naraku decided. "This...should be interesting. I have a feeling that we won't be able to keep our true selves hidden for much longer.

"I say that it's about time. Even with the technology improvements we are still the superior race." Hakudoushi says.

"That may be true, but there are more humans than demons. Since they have such a small life span they have children at a faster rate than we do." Naraku explains.

"That may be true but we still have superior speed, sight, hearing, and we are much wiser than they are." Hakudoushi argues.

"The humans have gotten faster. Not on their feet, but with vehicles, and weapons. Those bullets are fast enough to hit us if we are caught off guard. Their jets are fast, they have improved. Even I do not underestimate them. That would be a grave mistake." Naraku says. Hakudoushi considers what he says and he agrees.

"Regardless...they _will _find out and they _will_want to fight us. They will consider us savages...savages that need to be changed. They will say that we are stupid and intruding on their land...a land that we all once used to share." Hakudoushi says.

"True, but they don't know that we have been 'missing' this whole time. We simply have to tell them that we've been in hiding. Not wanting to go through more wars, but it is time to come back out and claim what is rightfully ours." Naraku says thoughtfully.

"Either way...we will have to fight these humans...they are not wise...they are not aware of what we can do. They will not make the smart decision." Hakudoushi said and Naraku had to agree.

"Yes, humans these days are greedy. They are not willing to share. It is only a matter of time before this becomes a national problem. We'll need to gather more demons from the makai, but that would mean massacre. The demons in the makai are not used to the human ways. They will be vicious, unmerciful, they will not care for the innocent children sitting at their homes hoping for an end. They will kill any human in sight...except for the miko. I mean they might try, but either she'll kill them or one of us will." Naraku says.

"True, but that will only be a last minute thing. Also, once we are exposed to the world a chain reaction will occur, mikos will start to show up...everywhere." Hakudoushi admits his worries.

"That does not matter. They will be untrained. If they want to learn how to control their powers they would have to get training from Kagome. She will be instructed not to help them. She knows that would mean that demons would never get a chance to come back, so many would die, and she wants to find a way for all of us to live in peace. None of this would be happening if either I would've won that shikon war, or if her wish would've had a different effect on the world. And she knows that, she feels guilty for that. Right now she wants to return the original balance to the world. Her journey...is far from over. That was all I needed from you, send the miko in here." Naraku dismisses Hakudoushi who complies with his wishes.

Kagome was still typing away at the computer trying to put the files on record while answering phone calls. She still wasn't done with half the stack when Hakudoushi walked out looking to be in deep thought.

"Naraku wants to see you." Hakudoushi said without looking at her before walking out back to his office. Kagome sighed. She really was not comfortable with Naraku...he did try to kill her...countless of times. She got up and knocked on Naraku's door before stepping in.

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked as she stared at the dark haired man across from her. She has to admit, she had always been jealous of his hair. It was smooth and silky and glimmered in the light. It's waves were deep, almost curly, and why on earth was she thinking about this man's hair?

"Yes I need you to give this to Mr. Kikensei." He hands her an envelope. "And this to Ms. Odoriko. She is actually on this exact floor room 603. Anything for me?" He asks her.

"Actually yes Mr. Kisei called and asked for the financial records." Naraku looked confused at this. "He didn't go into detail. Also a Mr. Yajuu called." Naraku raised an eyebrow at this. He looked intrigued. "He left this number for you and told me to tell you to call, nothing more." She handed the slip of paper with Yajuu's number on it.

"Odd. Tell Sesshomaru that I have this number after he reads the letter and that I'll tell him what is being said later. That's all." He then picks up the phone and dials the number. Kagome takes that as her leave. She was already curious. She wondered who this Yajuu person was. He was important enough for Naraku to inform Sesshomaru about him. She had a feeling that he was an important piece in this new puzzle. She needed to know more. Kagome walked down the hall. Naraku's office was basically the last room in this hall and it was room 625. She walked towards the elevator and looked at the room closest to the elevator, 600, as she expected. 603 was two rooms over. She knocked once before opening the door. It appeared that Kagura did not have a secretary for there she was looking exactly the same except with minor changes. Her eyes were dark chocolate, and her ears did not appear pointy. She wore her black hair into a tight bun at the back of her head and she blinked once she looked up at Kagome.

"Miko?" Kagura asked. She blinked rapidly as if she were honestly surprised to see the girl standing in front of her. Kagome nodded. "What the hell are you still doing alive?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm...well I used to travel through a well in order transport back 500 years to help Inuyasha fight you guys." Kagome said making a long story short. Kagura only blinked some more. "Naraku wanted me to bring this to you." Kagome hands the envelope to Kagura. Kagura nods to her in thanks. Kagome quickly leaves the office. It was an awkward situation. Next she went to the elevator and prepared for a long ride up. Once she got to the top it was eerily quiet, but she made her way around to Sesshomaru's office anyhow. She knocked once before opening the door. Sesshomaru was at the other side of his office going through a file cabinet. Looking at him while he stood up reminded her of how she was always the shortest. Sesshomaru was an extremely tall and handsome man. He was an aristocrat and was very formal and serious. It was hard not to feel uncomfortable around him when they first met, seeing as he did try to kill Inuyasha, but after a while she learned how to be comfortable in his presence. That feeling of comfort never diminished over the years.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She said cheerfully. She felt like she could be herself around him. He no longer made her feel inferior, but rather confident. For some reason he made her feel...elated.

"Miko." Was his greeting. She smiled, it was typical of him.

"Naraku wanted me to give this to you." Kagome says while handing him the envelope. He took it out of her hands, that was when she noticed that his nails were no longer talons, but were still long and neat for a human man. They were perfectly shaped and manicured, they were even shiny. She watched as his eyes narrowed as he read the contents on the letter. Once she was positive he finished she finished her message. "And Yajuu called Naraku giving him another number to call him back on. He said he would tell you what is being discussed later." Sesshomaru seemed to think for a second before he nodded. Kagome sighed. "Am I allowed to know who this Yajuu is?" She asked.

"You will be notified of this soon enough." He then dismissed her. Kagome sighed she knew Sesshomaru enough not to argue. She went back to her office and went back to putting the files on record.

That became a routine for the next couple of weeks. Naraku always seemed to have new paper work for her to do everyday. The only people she would ever see were Hakudoushi, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Naraku himself, and Junsei. Every now and then she would run into some one that she didn't know or wasn't familiar with. She came into to work and had Naraku's mocha cappuccino with two spoons of sugar with a lot of whipped cream on the top and a few sprinkles of cinnamon. For some one so mean he did tend to enjoy sweet things. Naraku walked into her office with his black trench coat on. He wore his hair up in a wavy pony tail today a single strand of hair fell in his face.

"Is that mocha I smell?" Naraku asked.

"Well yes, I decided to get it on my way here instead of having you ask me 15 minutes after you get settled in." Kagome said holding up the cup as she pulled out her cell phone. "Meeting with the Kikensei's in an hour. Hakudoushi needs to speak to you as soon as you are able and you are free for lunch before a meeting with Kagura and Ms. Tomobito, whom I have yet to meet by the way." Kagome informed him of his day. He took a sip of the coffee before nodding to her.

"I need you to go in my office and get the files from yesterday and record them before placing them back in the cabinet. Oh and put the annual ball in for this Saturday." He says before going back into his office. Kagome nodded as she went into his office. She pulled said files out of the cabinet and closed it before it hit her. The damned annual ball! It had completely slipped her mind.

"Shit!" Kagome said out loud. She had to go with Naraku. Damn you Sesshomaru! She heard a deep laugh sounding behind her. Apparently some one was enjoying her situation very much. She glared at him. "You always enjoyed it when others were suffering."

"See to it that you never forget it. Don't worry about I have everything taken care of." Naraku tells her. Kagome raises her eyebrow in question. He only laughs at her and logs on to his computer. Kagome sighed. There was no point in questioning him. She knew from experience that he wouldn't answer the question. She began to walk towards her office once she hears the phone ring. She hurries to the phone.

"Mr. Kumo's office. May I help you?" Kagome asks.

_'Could you tell him that Yajuu wishes to speak with him?' _The man on the other line asks. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that Yajuu was not a good guy to them. Sesshomaru had yet to tell her what was going on. She was extremely curious.

"Certainly, let me check on him." She says before going back into his office. "Naraku...Yajuu wishes to speak with you. Shall I send him through?" Naraku glares at nothing in particular before nodding his head. Kagome nods before going back to the phone and transferring his line to Naraku's.

"Yajuu." Naraku says in greeting.

_'Mr. Kumo. I rather like the voice of your new secretary. Why the sudden need to have one?'_ Yajuu says making conversation.

"I'm absolutely positive that you did not call me to wonder about my new employee?" Naraku states.

_'Straight to the point I see. This is your last chance Naraku. Either you join me or you are destroyed. Choose now. I will strike soon...the world will know exactly who we are.'_ Yajuu tells him. He chuckles out loud.

"And why should I join a weakling such as yourself?" Naraku continued to laugh. "You are merely an amateur getting in the way of bigger and better plans."

_'Your loss.'_He heard the click that signaled an end to the phone call. Naraku knew that Yajuu would be at the ball tonight. All influential people in Japan wouldn't dare to miss the Kikensei ball. He knew this is when Yajuu would strike first. He looked at the clock. He would be 10 minutes early, but he was not going to that damned ball unprepared. He quickly saved everything that he was working on before shutting the computer down. He stood up before leaving his office only to rest eyes on his new employee. She was wearing a black pin striped suit. The skirt showed off her legs and the jacket was tight fitting and her hair was in a pony tail much like his own. Her hair had grown longer in the past five years. It still reached past her shoulders even though it was in a pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered in the light. And Hakudoushi was right when he said the she filled out nicely. He had to admit to himself that she was very attractive.

"I'm going to my meeting I'm not sure what time I should be back but my guess is an hour or so." And then he leaves. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she looked at the clock. How odd. Naraku is never 12 minutes early for a meeting. More like 15 minutes late. She just knew that this wasn't good news, but what could she do? She was left in the dark! They refused to tell her anything! Naraku telling her that she was delusional and Sesshomaru telling her that she would know in time. Well exactly when was that time? She wanted to know and she wanted to know now. She was just about to get up when the phone rang. She sighed. No matter how much she wished to know, she still had a job to do.

* * *

**To make it all clear:**

**Sesshomaru=Gin Kikensei  
Naraku=Gaidoku Kumo/Mr. Kumo  
Hakudoushi= Shiroi Akogi/Mr. Akogi  
Kagura=Aka Odoriko/Ms. Odoriko**

Characters that were mentioned but didn't really get any show time :}

**Inuyasha=Kin Kikensei  
Kanna=Sairento Tomobito/Ms. Tomobito  
Akago=Koishii Kisei/Mr. Kisei**

**Made up characters**

**Junsei Komayaka  
Yajuu**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I would love to here from you all.**


End file.
